


Como te marca el corazón

by kaceyHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceyHunter/pseuds/kaceyHunter
Summary: "Draco Malfoy, veela macho de diecisiete años espera la respuesta de su pareja por parte del ministerio." Un RonxDraco que muestra una de las contadas ocasiones en que puedes encontrar la felicidad mas allá del destino marcado. One-shot en dos partes.





	Como te marca el corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por: Bellatrix_2009 (Muchas gracias!)  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a JK Rowling. Este escrito es solo una forma de compartir mi amor por Harry Potter y su mundo, no se ha ganado nada monetario por ello.

 

 

**“Como te marca el corazón”**

 

Draco Malfoy, veela macho de diecisiete años espera la respuesta de su pareja por parte del ministerio.

.

.

.

Los días importantes suelen estar llenos de variadas sensaciones. Emoción, nerviosismo, aquel miedo que se transforma en ansiedad y recorre tus manos haciendo que la taza de té que tomas vibre acompañando tu cuerpo o aquel famoso ritmo que tu pierna derecha decide bailar por un tiempo eterno. Como fuere, cualquiera de ellas que se hace presente suele valer la pena ya que llega ese momento, el momento que hace al día tan importante y entonces puedes respirar como un mago promedio dando gracias a Merlín porque todo acabó.

Afortunadamente para Draco Malfoy ese momento estaba a menos de cinco minutos, y en cuanto fuese llamado por el buen Norbet Lurch, jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas todo terminaría.

Todo estaría bien pronto. Podría ir a casa a contarle a su madre que era amado, que al fin se cumplían sus buenos deseos para la familia permitiéndole encontrar un nuevo camino. Un camino lejos de recriminaciones por una guerra que le tocó hasta los huesos y le marcó algo más que la piel, un camino junto a su pareja. Era increíble que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento había llegado vivo a este día y aún mejor esa sensación de pequeñas cosquillas correr por su piel, de alguna manera era como regresar a sus tiernos cinco años al recibir su primer galeón por parte de su padre y sentir la emoción embargarle al prometerle multiplicar ese dinero pronto gracias a sus nuevas clases.

-Señor Malfoy – la suave voz de la secretaria llamó su atención - El señor Lurch está listo para recibirlo, pase por favor.

\- Muchas gracias – levantándose de su cómodo asiento tomó una gran bocanada de aire justo antes de entrar.  

.

.

.

Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo con cada orden recibida, el más puro placer, dolor y éxtasis que las calles y la ilegalidad pueden ofrecer. Los ojos cubiertos por nada más que un antifaz y la sublime ensoñación que el LSD puede brindar al burlar su propia naturaleza mágica, aquella que le ha traído sólo dolor. Porque tardó, pero al fin se dio cuenta. No es amado, no es siquiera soportado. No merece una sola caricia gentil, alguien como él es desechable… Al menos esa fue la excusa que su pareja le dio cuando aquel horroroso día llegó.

“No deseo tener nada que ver con un mortífago”

Vaya ironía de la vida, ¡cómo odiaba su sangre en este momento! Su veela se había retorcido de dolor por días, llorando la perdida de alguien a quien nunca tuvo y a quien nunca tendría. Rechazado hundiéndose solo en su habitación sin atreverse a nada, pero al fin todo ese dolor se estaba alejando. Su pareja no quería tocarlo, pues muy bien ¡que le den a él y a todos los que le han juzgado! Él puede satisfacerse a su manera… Una dañina y dolorosa pero suya.

-Vamos Black – puede sentir la fusta levantando su barbilla con violencia de nuevo – Lámela -  y sonríe, casi había olvidado su labor.

-Sí, amo – sin demora regresa a su labor hacia el miembro que se dispone para a él, a tientas se coloca entre aquellas musculosas piernas, y al puro tacto encuentra su objetivo. Se detiene un momento sonriendo, disfrutando de aquel aroma intenso, lo huele despacio mientras juguetea con su lengua. Sabe que al hombre de hoy le gusta así y si él puede olvidar está más que dispuesto a ser Merlín mismo para los mortales. De cuclillas y con una mano le provoca y lame, masturba y lame, lo engulle mientras en un ritmo constante deja a sus labios saborear tal espécimen. El pene cada vez se vuelve más grande mientras lleva sus manos hasta esas deliciosas nalgas para atraerle hacia sí y logrando llenar su garganta en un gruñido necesitado. El delicioso recorrido de la fusta por su columna le excita más provocando que se estire en un más que bienvenido delicioso espasmo, abre sus labios para lograr retomar la mayor cantidad de aire y es tomado sin delicadeza por otros más hambrientos y enfurecidos. El hombre de hoy es muggle, pero sabe moverla.

Draco puede sentir como es deslizado a una nueva posición, es tumbado contra el suelo… acción algo incomoda ahora que recuerda que tiene un anillo apretando su pene pero que le saca un gemido más que placentero por la fricción. Manos grandes recorriendo su espalda hasta aferrarse a sus exquisitas y ahora rojizas caderas. Puede sentirle, su nariz robando el aroma de su cuello en un acto indecente pero deseado. Y aquí viene, le ha mordido de manera furiosa, ejerciendo un dominio que no existe pero necesita.

Es inevitable, el grito de dolor no logra acallar la excitación que este control le provoca y el vaivén involuntario de sus caderas comienza a exigir atención urgente. Las grandes manos exploran su cuerpo un poco más, provocándole, tocándole, siente el tirón de las pinzas provocando el ardor en ambos pezones de una manera tan desesperante que siente la urgencia por venirse tan furiosamente como pueda, pero aún es retenido por el anillo… benditos inventos muggles.

Al fin es tumbado por completo sobre el suelo y su docilidad alcanza el mayor nivel de satisfacción, aquí viene, pronto va a ser tomado y llorará de alegría porque al fin alguien le ama… aunque solo sea por un segundo al fin pertenecerá a alguien que le complace, una total farsa.

Sin aviso el erguido miembro se ajusta sobre su trasero penetrándole de una sola estocada, la sensación de los deliciosos espasmos recorren a placer su columna, no hay tiempo de espera, no hay tiempo de amor. Las embestidas se vuelven más salvajes, duras y profundas al ritmo que su necesidad de gritar se hace al fin presente, sus caderas entran en un compenetrado vaivén de furia a la vez que se frota furiosamente contra el piso, duele pero es lo más que tendrá.

El guapo espécimen de hoy sabe que pronto acabará y no pierde tiempo en levantarle un poco y atreverse a tomar el pene del rubio entre sus dedos para masturbarle hasta el final. Lo necesita, necesita desesperadamente saber que el rubio bajo su cuerpo dirá su nombre por una vez así que acaricia con renovada entrega sus testículos preparando su liberación, lo siente cada vez más caliente y sabe que ha llegado el momento, se corre y todo se vuelve blanco por un segundo.

La liberación ha sido deliciosa, su mente danza entre las nubes bizarras del LSD y el Éxtasis satisfecho con el resultado… Draco sonríe, ha olvidado una parte de su dolor.

Ha sido una noche más, el rubio descansa en su cama sin muestras de dolor en su rostro. Su dinero sin falta yace en el sitio de siempre pero el rubio se ha callado. Una vez más no lo ha llamado a él. Simplemente no ha llamado a nadie. Y su corazón duele, porque se está enamorando de ese hombre misterioso que le busca por las noches pero él solo se mantiene en silencio. Ha fallado como el amante que ha intentado llegar a ser esta noche, sin duda ha sido rechazado.  

.

.

.

Abre los ojos lentamente y una ligera sonrisa escapa de sus labios al notar la penumbra que reina en la habitación. No puede evitar enrollarse en la cama aún más, guarda silencio unos segundos en busca de algún sonido, cualquier pequeña señal de que el amante de la noche aun deambula por su departamento pero para su tranquilidad no hay nada. Suelta un suspiro y se destapa un poco conocedor del calor angustiante que está por tomar dominio por toda su piel, un vergonzoso chillido se escapa de sus labios ante el repentino movimiento de sus caderas… ¡Oh! Ahí está, el calor sube rápidamente por todos sus nervios, la ansiedad comienza a recorrerlo y el dolor de manos ajenas tocando su piel provoca la urgente necesidad de correr al baño y devolver lo último consumido en doce horas. La debilidad y desconcierto empieza a tomar control de su mente, el mareo llega y sólo sabe que necesita levantarse y tomar cuanto antes la poción que descansa en la cocina, sólo son tres metros de distancia, no debería ser difícil llegar.

Decidido a obligar a sus sentidos enfocarse en el nuevo objetivo, Draco se pone en pie y se conduce resignado, lamentablemente recién llegado al metro de distancia sus rodillas flaquean y cae. O casi, unos brazos pálidos apenas alcanzan a retenerlo un poco antes de tocar el piso, pasa menos de un segundo y Draco entra en pánico. ¡Nadie debe tocarlo! ¡Nadie debe verlo así!  ¡Ahora sólo es un rechazado, no merece si quiera la piedad de un extraño cuando su cuerpo ahora está profanado!

-Sh, Draco, cálmate bonito – los brazos gentiles comienzan a acariciar sus cabellos y un aroma relajante llena de repente sus sentidos – Debes calmarte o sólo te harás más daño – un sorpresivo y cálido besito es dejado en su frente mientras aún es presa del abrazo – Todo estará bien, ya verás.

Y antes de saberlo está tan tranquilo que no puede evitar perderse en la  tranquilidad del nuevo aroma, Draco cierra los ojos, se queda dormido.

.

.

.

La monotonía es peligrosa, no importa el día que sea, que éste prometa nuevas aventuras o sólo el trabajo de siempre no significa que habrá algún cambio que valga la pena para él. Hace tiempo que sólo ejerce su papel de ser el amigo fiel del héroe y sinceramente se ha cansado de seguir las expectativas. Hace tiempo que reconoció no ser tan inteligente al estilo de Hermione, pero se sabía tan bueno como para explotar su capacidad de estratega en otra áreas, su favorita la medimagia. El placer que le llenaba al buscar todas las probabilidades sobre enfermedades complicadas era una buena manera de sobrellevar su ridículo día a día, pero lamentablemente el mundo mágico junto a su madre, habían decidido que su destino estaba al lado del héroe, como auror.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, aún era temprano y las oficinas en el Ministerio aún tenían poca actividad, aún así Harry seguro ya estaba en el piso de aurores y el tenía que estar ahí. Resopló con cierto fastidio, dudaba que de la nada Voldy apareciera frente a éste y se lo cargará, en especial cuando tenía años de muerto… de a de veras esta vez.

El elevador llegó a su destino, un fuerte ruido le alertó así que se acercó veloz hasta la fuente.

-¡No me vengas con eso, Harry Potter! Creí que si alguien entendería serias tú – los suaves ojos de la chica irradiaban una mezcla de furia y tristeza – No es justo lo que está viviendo, éramos niños.

Harry tenía la mejilla con un notorio color rojo, no era difícil para Ronald pensar que había recibido una buena cachetada. Lo increíble de la situación era de quién había provenido.

-Luna, eres mi amiga así que sólo lo diré una vez. No lo haré. Yo también fui un niño, y no por eso me tiré llorando a los brazos de Voldemort sólo por joder a todos los que me mintieron en la guerra.  Tuve que ser el jodido niño que vivió y lograr salvarles el trasero a todos hasta el final.

Por un momento la mirada de la chica se dirigió hacia Ron, soltando una sonrisita le hizo saber que era consciente de que espiaba, sin embargo no le expuso ni nada, sólo tomó un gran respiro y regresó la vista a Potter.

-Bien – con un movimiento de varita hizo deslizar un archivo frente al auror- Firma entonces, libéralo del infierno que es estar ligado a un alma tan dañada como la tuya- por un momento Ron se sorprendió ante la decidida mirada de la rubia. Harry se limitó a bufar y firmar con su magia los papeles.

La sonrisa inocente regresó a la rubia.

– Gracias, Harry, sabía que entenderías – dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más salió como siempre, dando pequeños saltitos de la habitación.

-Ronald, ¿pasarías por mi oficina más tarde? – preguntó una vez fuera al pasar a su lado.

-Claro, te veo después del almuerzo.

-Bien.

Una serie de ruidos, sin duda perteneciente al berrinche de su amigo lo regresó a la situación que acababa de presenciar, respiró hondo e ingresó con su café al sitio.

-¡Hey compañero! Deberías de dejar al menos esa pila de archivos en pie, creo que Robards nos va a joder a todos si se entera que los últimos avances del caso negro han sido fulminados por un hechizo mal dado.

-Que bien que llegas – omitió el tema tomando su postura de auror – Necesito que vayas al norte, tenías razón sobre los traficantes y te han asignado el reconocimiento

Ronald sabía que estaba jodido, se supone que ese tipo de encomiendas emocionan a todos los aurores, pero no a él. Ya no. Nunca. Esa mañana sonrió y siguió en su monotonía.

.

.

.

Corrió a toda prisa, casi olvidaba que había prometido ver a Luna y se le había hecho tarde. Más que acalorado llegó hasta su piso.

-Hola Ronald – la suave y sorpresiva voz detrás le espantó como el infierno y no pudo evitar saltar, provocando la risa de la chica – Sígueme dentro, allí podemos estar tranquilos.

El pelirrojo la siguió y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco en cuanto entró. La magia del sitio era increíble, había algo puro y delicioso en el ambiente que le hizo ronronear  de placer.

– Sabía que te gustaría – la voz de Luna le trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Siéntate Ron – ofreció la silla frente a sí.

Luna se tomó un momento, suspiró y miró a Ron con extrema sinceridad pidiendo a Merlín porque esto funcionase.

 – ¿Ron, recuerdas nuestra charla? ¿Aquel regalo que te daría si lo encontraba antes que tú? – la respiración del pelirrojo falló por un segundo – Luna… - estaba seguro de que su corazón había saltado por la sorpresa – ¡Lo encontré, Ron! – soltó un tanto más animada al ver el sonrojo del chico – Como me temía él no está bien, pero lo comprobé, la prueba fue positiva, su veela respondió a tu aroma así que  puedes tenerlo.

Seria mentira decir que extrañaba la monotonía de su día en ese momento, incluso decir que lo sentía por Harry, pero había esperado tanto porque este momento llegará que sonrió como hace años no recordaba haberlo hecho.

 – ¡Merlín Luna! Necesito preparar mi departamento, seguro Draco me crucia si se entera de que su futura  casa está llena de un montón de  cosas tiradas por todos lado y… ¡Mi ropa! Luna, tienes que acompañarme a elegir algo decente que le guste – ese era el límite de contenerse para la rubia, así que se levantó emocionada y abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Luna – soltó con preocupación el chico a la vez que devolvía el abrazo – ¡Oh Ron! Por favor, debes prometer que le harás  feliz, que lo sanarás para que recupere sus ganas de vivir – lo último le rompió un poquito el corazón al Weasley, saber que su rubia adoración no se encontraba bien siempre le había afectado, aún en la época en que le desesperaba sentir lo que sentía por él. Con suavidad separó a la chica y le sonrió emocionado – Tienes mi palabra, lo amo y estoy seguro de que mi Nundu se alegrará de tenerlo cerca de nuevo.  

-Bien – Luna estiró de manera curiosa su túnica y tomó asiento de nuevo – Ahora pon atención, tu criatura y tú deben cumplir con el ritual si queremos que esto salga bien.  

.

.

.

Los días importantes suelen estar llenos de variadas emociones, pero sin duda la sensación de sentir al fin una esperanza alcanzada era suave y cálida. Tenía miedo pero se anteponía su deseo por conocer la felicidad que una pareja brinda.

Se había sorprendido al despertar y notar la presencia de Lovegood a un lado de su cama, tan despreocupada como siempre mientras atendía su fiebre. Después de un rato en el que la rubia se  encargó de sanar sus malestares y hacerle un montón de preguntas sin sentido, que terminaron con él prometiendo visitar pronto una lechuceria para mantener el contacto, la rubia tomó una posición profesional y le explicó el porqué de su visita.

Ella sabía lo que le había pasado. Sabía que su pareja mágica le había rechazado y que por su dolor había dejado el mundo mágico. La chica nunca le reveló quien había sido el causante de sus desgracias, pero le había prometido la solución, una nueva pareja. Draco recordaba cómo casi crucia a la chica frente a si por llegar tan lejos sólo para burlarse de él, pero al notar sus intenciones la rubia sólo había sonreído y le había acercado un pequeño frasco. El olor que este desprendía había sido lo más delicioso que había conocido en su vida… Un Nundu, no sabía que entre los magos existían poseedores de la herencia de esas bestias, pero sin duda se alegraba ya que gracias a ello ahora tenía esperanza, uno de esos magos lo deseaba, ansiaba tomarlo para sí y marcarlo como suyo para siempre, su veela se retorció de placer ante el pensamiento y no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que mostraron sus facciones. 

Esta noche empezarían el ritual de enlace, está noche el apareamiento de conquista tendría lugar y su piel se crispaba ante la expectativa.  Los Nundu eran bestias salvajes y poderosas, seguro su futuro compañero lo sometería por completo, le demandaría sumisión así como su amor.

 – Sólo un poco más - se dijo. Lovegood le había dado un par de instrucciones para esta noche, tendría que cubrir sus ojos durante todo el acto sexual con la finalidad de que la satisfacción de ambas criaturas quedase satisfecha por el puro instinto del momento. Tenía que sumergirse en un par de lociones que quitarían de si el olor de cualquier otro hombre y tenía que tomar un último baño especial con sales que provocaría una explosión de su aroma natural en la habitación. Por iniciativa propia llegó a la conclusión de que ansiaba parecerle hermoso a su amante, así que una vez realizados los encargos de la chica se dedicó un buen rato frente al espejo. Adornó uno de sus tobillos con un brazalete especial que poseía una diminuta campana, está con el movimiento generaba ligeras ráfagas de magia que crispaba la piel al aumentar la sensibilidad al tacto. Algo le decía que no  sería necesario llevar un gran conjunto de ropa, así que sólo se vistió con una ligera prenda de noche, para cubrir sus ojos decidió un antifaz de seda nuevo, ya que según Lovegood si éste era de cuero o algún material con un olor más fuerte el Nundu se molestaría por la interferencia con su olor natural y lo arrebataría desde el principio dañando la oportunidad del vínculo. Y para finalizar había puesto especial atención en su cabello y labios, quería verse apetitoso está noche.

Un rato más tarde ya tenía todo listo, las protecciones habían sido bajadas para el desconocido y él estaba prácticamente desnudo en una habitación llena de su olor, estirado sobre su cama y con los ojos vendados.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el característico sonido de la aparición se  escuchara, pasos acercándose con cuidado a su alrededor le sobresaltaron un poco antes de notar como la magia del aún extraño rodeaba su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que gimió anhelante al notar como éstas se reconocían y algunas lágrimas caían por ambas mejillas de manera inevitable.

-Sh mi amor, todo está bien, yo haré que todo esté bien ahora – las palabras llegaron a sus oídos mientras sentía el deslizar de una mano limpiando sus lágrimas. Tomó la mano ajena entre las suyas y las acercó hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso – Tómame ahora.

Ron no pensaba negarse a tal petición, cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir la pérdida de su autocontrol mientras la exigencia del Nundu aumentaba reclamando el tomar a aquel que siempre había anhelado arrebatándolo al fin  para sí. Sin esperar tomó la barbilla del hermoso chico frente a si obligándole a levantar el rostro, pese a lo que Draco creyó no atacó sus labios sino que sintió la caricia de su nariz sobre su cuello.

 – Por Cirse… Hueles delicioso, mi amor – el tono de voz empleado demostraba tanta emoción que Draco tuvo que abrazar el cuello del hombre para no echarse a llorar. ¡Merlín! Como deseaba destapar sus ojos y observar a aquel hombre que ahora sería suyo, su divagación fue interrumpida por la exigencia de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Eran calientes, la deliciosa caricia de esos labios le daba calor y pudo sentir el anhelo de corresponder. Se dedicó a disfrutar del calor, la necesidad que crecía en su cuerpo por ser tocado más, el disfrute de su sabor a café cargado, era adictivo. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, pero esta vez no había dolor sino una creciente necesidad a ser tocado y oh por Cirse! Sus piernas estaban siendo acariciadas de una manera tan demandante que gimió y se removió dentro de los besos, pronto estaba colocado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su visitante restregándose a placer. Ron gruñó soltando un sonido salvaje que estremeció a Draco, su excitación era obvia y sin duda estaba muy duro y listo para su amante, se deshizo con un simple hechizo de toda su ropa y pudo sentir el ronroneo del rubio al notar que acababa de frotarse contra la más dura y deliciosa verga que había sentido en su vida. Ante el lascivo movimiento de caderas que le provocaba su amante  atacó de nuevo su cuello, explorando y  mordiendo sus hombros, restregando su erección entre aquellos muslos y notando la intensidad de las emociones que llenaban al rubio gracias a su magia.

Perdiendo por completo el control de si gruñó más fuerte y levantándose llevó al rubio hasta la pared más cercana, sin mediar palabra aferró sus manos sobre su cabeza, limitando con esto sus movimientos y entró hasta el fondo en  una sola estocada. Para Draco fue confuso, sintió el mayor placer llenarle y soltó un grito tan ronco que fue capaz de sentir el dolor en su garganta. Las embestidas no cesaron, Draco movía las caderas en un ritmo demencial y Ronald aferraba y estrujaba aquellas blancas nalgas abriéndolas a la vez para recibir su dura verga hasta el fondo. La habitación se inundó rápidamente de magia, olor a sexo y gruñidos demandantes de un Nundu poseyendo a su pareja y los gritos salvajes de éste ante el placer de ser llenado. Pronto el veela en Draco se removía apretando con más fuerza ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su Nundu, quería más, quería ser llenado y complacido hasta el final. El Nundu se sentía desfallecer de placer, su veela lo estaba aceptando… Renovado ante el hecho aumentó el  ritmo de las penetraciones y atacó en un beso voraz y salvaje los carnosos labios. No le dejaba respirar, le hacía enloquecer, así se encargaría de que fuese siempre. El grito desesperado de Draco, junto a su respiración acelerada le hizo darle una buena mordida en el pezón, Draco se había derramado con fuerza entre ambos y el olor de esta venida llenó sus sentidos, pronto se corrió dentro del rubio con fuerza y pudo sentirle temblar de nuevo ante el placer que su semilla le provocaba. Sin poder resistirse recargó por completo al rubio contra la pared, teniendo cuidado de tomarle al ver sus piernas temblar. Se arrodilló y ante la expectante mirada del rubio acercó sus labios hasta su entrada y comenzó a lamer haciendo los sonidos más pervertidos que Draco había escuchado en su vida. Pronto sus testículos se vieron asaltados por aquella caliente cavidad y no pudo más que dirigir ambas manos al cabello de aquel hombre. Este gruñó un poco ante la sorpresa, pero pronto regresó con más ímpetu a su labor devorando el flácido miembro hasta ponerlo duro y brillante de nuevo. El olor de ese miembro sólo excitaba con cada lamida más a Ron.

Sin aviso y antes de recuperarse Draco fue tomado y echado en la cama, a cuatro patas y sin escapatoria todo su cuerpo fue saboreado, dedos invasores juguetearon con él y la gran verga en la habitación lo abría y reclamaba cada vez con más ímpetu. La magia de su pareja jugaba con sus sentidos y no dejaba a cada momento de estremecerle mientras cada roce en su interior le provocaba espasmos sin más, las lágrimas de satisfacción inundaban sus ojos, al fin se sentía lleno. Antes de caer rendido y que sus fuerzas le abandonasen se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su amante y gritó enronquecido en la cima máxima de placer, antes de darse cuenta había caído desmayado entre los brazos del Gryffindor más feliz de la tierra.

 – Descansa, mi dragón – y ese fue el momento en que al fin Ronald Weasley se echó a llorar de felicidad pensando que al fin la emoción que hacía que la vida valiera la pena estaba ahora entre sus brazos.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
